


Drunk men tell no lies

by rise_above_this



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_above_this/pseuds/rise_above_this
Summary: Bucky and Sam have a post Avengers Endgame conversation about what is next for them. My idea of for a preview of the upcoming Falcon and Winter Soldier series





	Drunk men tell no lies

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is angsty and lost after what happened post Avengers Endgame

“You’re drunk.” Sam said and Bucky raised a glass of whisky to him.   
“Two million points for Detective Pikachu.” Sam gave him a strange look. “Shuri.” Was all Bucky’s explanation for anything that was new or technologically advanced. Shuri the youngest sister of Black Panther. Sam thought about the first time they had all met, T’Challa and asking him if he liked cats. Sam smiled to himself. From being a passive aggressive threat to being an ally. They had come a long way and now Bucky was part of the Wakandan family and when he spoke of Shuri it was always with warmth and kindness. Now there is no warmth in Bucky’s voice. There’s a gentle slur and the smell of whisky on his breathe.  
“She likes hanging out with you, not sure why.” Sam said pulling a chair closer, its legs scraped on the floor, high pitched and echoed in the silence between them. Sam sat down across from Bucky. Sam noticed that the full bottle of Jim Beam Bucky had carried out an hour ago was now almost half empty.   
“I had a sister.” Bucky whispered absentmindedly as he leaned against the balcony that overlooked the Avengers headquarters. He took another swig of whiskey and then reached for the bottle. Which Sam took hold of and kept out of reach of Bucky.   
“I think you’ve had enough.”  
“I think you need to mind your own goddamn business.” And there it was in his eyes, that hint of anger that reminded Sam how dangerous Bucky had once been as the Winter Soldier.   
“Sit down.” Sam ordered. “Tell me about your sister.”   
“I know what you’re trying to do.”  
“What am I trying to do?”  
“I am really not in the mood for this psychobabble Sam just pass the damn bottle.”  
“What was your sister’s name?” Bucky sighed shaking his head and he walked to the balcony again and leaned on it with his elbows. He stared at the vast stretch of green grass, and he felt that sting again, he didn’t belong here, he didn’t belong anywhere. For a moment he felt that he belonged in Wakanda. He had loved it there. The peace and quiet. His small piece of land where he had goats of all things. The children who affectionately called him white wolf with enthusiasm every time they had come to visit him, yes that had felt like home. Now he wasn’t sure what home was.   
“Shot of whiskey for your thoughts?” Bucky looked over his shoulder at Sam and he smiled.  
“Rebecca.” Bucky paused. “My sister’s name was Rebecca, she was younger than me. Shuri reminds me of what it felt like being an older brother I’d forgotten what that felt like. I’ve forgotten a lot of things.” Bucky held out the glass and Sam lived up to his suggestion and he poured Bucky some more whiskey. Bucky raised the glass to him in a toast but didn’t drink from the glass.  
“Rebecca must have loved having you as a big brother.” Sam asked.  
“She never said that much, but when our mother died we had each other and our father, our father had work and no idea what to do with two kids so we spent a lot of time together.”  
“Jesus Bucky your life has been an angst mess.” Bucky found himself laughing softly.  
“Yeah tell me about it.”   
“Do you know what happened to her?”  
“Yes.” Was all Bucky was willing to offer and nothing more. He didn’t want to talk about how Rebecca and he had been separated when their father passed away. He didn’t want to talk about how he found out that she had grown up away from him. That the only contact they had was the occasional letter, letters that could not convey enough an entire life away from one another. The letters had stopped when he had gotten drafted into the army. He didn’t want her to worry. And it ached and hurt now in hindsight that he had let her worry by becoming silent. She must have worried what happened to him. He wondered who had given her notification that her brother, her brave strong brother was missing in action and would never be found. Not in her lifetime at least.  
“Did she have children?” Sam asked.  
“Yes and no I have no intention of getting in touch with them, how the hell do I explain my life and what I have been through to kids who are probably adults now with their own kids?” Bucky swallowed the whisky down and it burned down his throat warming him up.   
“It’s still family Bucky. We all need family.”  
“Family?” Bucky scoffed at the word as though it was a joke. “The concept is severely overrated.”   
“Is this about Steve?”   
“No, it’s about global warming, what the hell do you think it’s about?”  
“He…” Sam paused. “Actually us we looked for you for two years after what happened in DC. He wouldn’t stop even when I asked him to he stopped at nothing to find you.”  
“And it worked out great for all of us, we had to go into hiding, we lived like prisoners and for what?”   
“Because that is what family does and whether you like it or not you’re family now too.”   
“Hooray. Pass the bottle so that I can celebrate being part of this family.”  
“You’ve had enough Buck.”  
“Yeah I’ve had enough.” Bucky took the glass in his hand and tossed it over the edge. He looked at Sam. “I’m gonna take a nap.”   
“That’s a good idea.”  
“And then I’m leaving.”  
“What?”  
“First think tomorrow morning me and the open road Sam.”  
“You can’t be serious, you can’t just leave not after everything.”  
“After everything? Yesterday I was at a funeral for a man who nearly killed me because I killed his parents I never blamed him for that.”   
“Bucky nobody blames you, we know it was Hydra. It took some time but Tony knew it too.”  
“Would you like to explain that to Tony’s kid? Huh? She’s walking around this place looking scared and lost because she lost her father and every time I look at her I think I took something from her too! So no I cannot be part of this family and no amount of people telling me that it wasn’t really me doesn’t change how I feel. I can’t be here.”   
“What about Steve?”  
“Steve will understand, he went to go get himself a life, and maybe that’s what I need right now too, a life, far from all this, far from everyone.”   
“I don’t want you to go.” Sam said.  
“Is that an order Captain America?” Sam smiled a tired smile.   
“What if it was?” Bucky laughed shaking his head.  
“You’re not Cap for five seconds and you’re giving me orders.”  
“You followed Cap before.”  
“I didn’t follow Captain America, I followed a little kid in Brooklyn who didn’t know when to back down.”  
“So how about following a guy from Harlem?”  
“I don’t follow anymore.”  
“Okay, understandable so how about fighting beside a guy from Harlem? I’m going to need a lot of help Buck, and you and Steve, you’re the only people I really trust and Steve…” Sam didn’t finish the sentence.  
“Is old as mold.” They both laughed. Bucky sighed running a hand through his long hair.  
“Say yes, I need you, people need you.”  
“Okay, okay end the sales pitch.” Bucky ordered and he shook his head. “Fine, you got me Cap.”   
“Thank you!”  
“Just one thing.” Bucky said.  
“What is that?”  
“I’m driving.”  
“The last time you had your hands on the wheel Bucky you were ripping it out of my car!”  
“Who the hell is Bucky?” Bucky asked.  
“Ha ha very funny, you’re not driving Bucky.”  
“I am serious Bucky.”  
“Still don’t know a Bucky just know I am driving.” Bucky said giving him a wink.  
“But I’m picking what we’re listening to.”  
“Awww and here I was hoping I’d have to listen to you talk the whole time.”  
“I am starting to regret this.” Sam admitted and before he could say anything Bucky grabbed him in a quick hug that silenced Sam.  
“Thanks Sam. Thanks for making me feel like I belong.” Sam squeezed him tightly and then he pushed Bucky away at arm’s length.   
“I still don’t want you to drive.” They burst out laughing and Bucky picked up the bottle of whisky. He took a gulp of it and raised it to Sam.  
“To new beginnings.” Sam took the bottle and had a gulp of it.  
“To new beginnings.” He replied


End file.
